


Water Hot Poured Down the Back

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean, being pampered by his private spa boy. *evil grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Hot Poured Down the Back

**Author's Note:**

> For [**alex_quine**](http://alex-quine.livejournal.com/) for her birthday.

  
Sean sighed in pleasure and slid a little deeper into the hot bubbling mineral bath, fragrant with lavender, sage and rosemary oils. Now *this* was the life. If only Viggo was in the tub next to him, then things would be perfect. But he was busy... oh well.  
"How're you doing, Sean? Need a little more hot water?" The smoky, husky voice of his bath attendant was a lovely additional pleasure. "Mmf...sure," he grunted. Hot water immediately gushed into the tub, stirring up the scents again, and making everything tingle.  
"That's good," he sighed, and his bath attendant grinned and turned off the water... sliding a hand over his leg as he did so. Sean grinned and sunk a little deeper.  
Who would have thought that a chance remark to Viggo would have led to this? Two days in San Francisco, and then a gorgeous leisurely drive up to Calistoga, where they had their own detached cottage on a quiet residential street, with a patio overlooking the creek. He and Viggo had spent the lovely early spring day biking to the local wineries, then had a fantastic dinner at a local restaurant, and now here he was, up to his chin in blissfully hot water. All because he mentioned that occasionally, a bit of spa pampering could be a good thing.  
"Okay, Sean," that gorgeous voice purred close to his ear, "time for the steam bath." Sean slowly raised himself out of the tub, sipping a bit of iced water, and followed his gorgeous attendant (unfortunately, it was only a few feet, so he didn't have enough time to truly appreciate that lovely arse in front of him). "Just lay out on the benches... if you get too hot, stick your head out of the holes here" and he pointed to a hole cut into the glass-brick wall "and you'll cool down. Doing okay?"  
Soaked in steam and sweat, Sean barely had the energy to nod. "Yah." The other man chuckled. "Yeah, it gets you like that. Enjoy."  
Again, Sean missed Viggo... but he suspected the other man wouldn't be all that keen on sitting naked in a steam bath for some time to come. Too many takes of that scene, and a few accidental knife swipes had left him a little leery of saunas for a while. Oh well. He sipped ice water, adjusted the cold cloth on his forehead, and drifted.  
"Sean...Sean, c'mon, it's time for your blanket wrap." Sluggishly, he raised himself up and followed that arse again, to a small cubicle where he was wrapped in flannel cloths and covered with a blanket. "Relax, this will soak in all that heat. If you get too warm, here's some water. I'll be back in a bit to get you for your massage."  
The thing Sean loved most of all about spas was how they let you drift, let go of the world. It was like meditation, but a lot more fun. He drifted, not quite awake, not quite asleep, until a voice woke him.  
"Hi Sean... time for your massage now."  
He was eased onto a table, covered with a light cloth, and then, every single part of him was rubbed with oil and worked over, from the top of his head to his toes. His masseur had wonderfully strong hands, and knew exactly the right amount of pressure to use. Sean was limp, sated; and then he was turned over, and his scalp, face, neck, and arms were treated to even more work.  
It took a moment for the change from massage to caress to register... but the hands drifting lower on his body were definitely a change. His masseur grinned, and said in that same husky voice, "Can't forget the most important bits, can we?"  
"Mmmm... no, Viggo, we can't."  
Blue eyes flashed. "Good." Slick, oiled hands slid up and down his cock, coaxing it into full erection, then slipped down to cradle heavy balls. Lower, finally, to circle and tease and then slip gently but inexorably into him, twisting and stretching. "Slide down a bit," Viggo murmured. Sean's eyes slid open, and he gasped at Viggo, naked and slick with oil, his eyes gleaming in the low light. He was beautiful, primal. Sean slid down until his hips were just at the edge of the table. "Perfect."  
Viggo's groan twined with his as he was opened, stretched, filled--sated in ways even the most expert pampering never could. Like everything else tonight, the sex was slow, dreamy, rhythmic, Viggo sliding in and out, his hand sliding up and down. Sean's pleasure built in slow, gentle waves, cresting with a quiet but heartfelt "Viggo!" and echoed by Viggo's own murmur as he spilled deep inside Sean.  
They lay together for a while until Sean realized that Viggo, collapsed half over him, couldn't possibly be comfortable. "C'mon, Vig, we should move."  
"Hmm, yeah, we should, or I'm going to need a massage tomorrow."  
"Well," Sean grinned, "how long did your friend say we could have the bathhouse? Everyone should enjoy having their very own bath attendant now and then."  
Viggo's grin was wicked. "I had the hardest time not climbing into that tub with you... and only the fact that it was so fricking hot kept me from jumping you in the sauna. Well," he grinned ruefully, "that and the fact that I'd flinch every time you came close. But I figured I could wander around naked, like a properly debauched bath boy; that was worth something. That, and the fact that I had you limp and oiled under my hands for over an hour.... and then not so limp and still oiled."  
Sean grinned. "Right--as soon as I change from a liquid to a solid again, it's your turn."  
"Ooh...I can't wait."  



End file.
